


Late Night Affairs

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito nor Takatora would ever admit where they found themselves late at night. They definitely wouldn't tell what they were up to.</p><p>Shamless Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some of the grammar. I know I'm awful at it. ;;Sorry

Lips brushed against his collar bone. Heavy breaths and muffled moans. Fingers dragging against the skin, nails causing marks that would last longer than admittance of the act. Matted hair and sweat covered skin. Hickeys to be covered by the collar of his clothes the next day. Ever so gentle, careful to avoid all the bruises and cuts from his careless acts. Out of the bedroom, there would be nothing but scolding. On the bed, that was not the cas  .There were no responsibilities. No quest for power or strength. No cares. No worries. There was only pleasure. There was only a melding of desire and need.

His lips caught Kaito's, brushing every inch of them with teeth and tongue and want. Panting in between kisses, he trailed down, his hands ravaging and teasing every ounce of skin. There was only one time Kaito didn't mind being beneath someone. Only one person he would allow such an honor.

Parted lips, pants and moans and desperate cries of want and need. Shameless sounds of weakness that would never be heard by anyone else.  
"...Kaito..." He mumbled against the bottom of his stomach. Piercing eyes look up over the wet, bruised trail he'd left. "...do I have permission?" His smooth baritone voice fills the room, and he can feel it vibrate against his lower stomach. A grunt escapes his lips as he bucks his hips in answer.

"No...I want to hear it." Takatora smiles, before dragging his lips over him. Clothes had been abandoned so long ago. "Beg."

Kaito bucked again, squirming and demanding attention. There were limits to how much he'd break his pride for pleasure. "No." He growls and grunts being purposely loud. Begging for him to shut him up. He will get what he wants. Whining and whimpering, in protest. They're in Takatora's room, and the little brother may or may not be home. Kaito never is really sure.

"I told you to keep the noise to a minimum." Takatora hisses. His brother may not be home, but he doesn't want Kaito to think such behaviour is appropriate.

"Make me." Kaito lifts his head up snarling. For the pursuit of pleasure, there are many things he'd do with this man. Only this man. However, this is part of the game. Part of the chase. "Punish me."

A laugh escapes his throat, and he sits up, purring at the man underneath him. Hair covering his eyes as he stretches up, he grinds his lower stomach against him. A moan and a squirm in response more than delights him. "Punish you? Oh, but you're like that. You want to be taken. You want to be punished. Don't you?"

"No." More squirming and whimpering. "I will take you. I will punish you. Fuck you raw. I will make you bow down to me. I will take you with my strength. I will--" Kaito nearly sits up gasping as Takatora grasps him firmly without warning.

"Oh?" His hand moves quickly, calluses rubbing against him. Calluses he thought such a pretty boy wouldn't have. There's always been more to Takatora than he's known. The thought dies like his voice from his lips because Takatora is pressed against his tip. Kaito breathes heavily, whimpering and panting. His pride quickly leaves him with every sound

"What was that?" Rough kisses against the tip and the sides. Tongues being dragged and swirling and fingers still ever so present. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out but a needy whine. Eyes glazed over desperate and frantic. Takatora normally takes him by now. Quick and rough and frantic. Passionate and needy, as if they never get to touch even though they never really spend that much time apart. There's a limit to his patience, to his strength in this matter. Kaito is far beyond his threshold of tolerance.

  
Yet, he tried. "I...will...ahh...take...ahhh...” He grabs the bed, hands shaking, and knuckles white. Tears falling down the sides of his face because Takatora takes him in his mouth quickly humming, tongue dragging down the side, lips brushing only to remove him quickly wet and exposed against the air.

  
"FUCK. FUCK YOU!" Kaito screams, face red in desperation. "Ahhh fuck you. Fuck me. Don’t...Don't CARE. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TAKATORA!"

  
"Brother's out late you know...” Takatora laughs, brushing his lips and chin and cheekbones. Those fucking cheekbones, angles taunting and dragging against him. "So while, I would like the noise kept to a minimum for the maids...you can't use screaming as leverage against me..." A laugh escapes his throat, the vibrations as tortuous as how beautiful the sound is to his ears. Laughter isn't something either of them really hears.  
"FUCK ME. YOU ASSHOLE. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME. I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME. PROVE HOW WEAK I REALLY AM. OR ARE YOU TOO WEAK TO DO THAT!" Kaito screams, bucking, and crying and begging. Pride is no longer an issue. He's far too drunk on lust and desire and need and want. His hands find them in Takatora's silky mop of a head. Nails are dug into the scalp as he tugs and pulls. "Please...please...please...please...” He whimpers.  
"....Very well..." Takatora purrs against him. "But..." Every source of contact is pulled from him, eliciting a frustrated whimper of a growl. "...You need to take care of me first...all these cute little sounds of yours have caused quite the problem." Pulling himself away, he grabs Kaito by the hair and shoulder forcing him to sit before presenting himself.

Grumbling, Kaito maneuvers himself so he's on his knees. He nearly falls as his head is glazed and dazed and full of everything but how to keep balance anymore at this point. Before he can even properly get his balances, one of Takatora's hands is in his hair pushing Kaito's lips against him, and the other is brushing and stroking him. It'd be a shame for Kaito to go soft from lack of attention. He does rather like the sound of him coming to him.

  
Wasting no time, Kaito licks and scrapes with tongue and lips. The deep moans of pleasure and delight are the prize he's more than happy to take. If he wasn't so desperate for release, he'd prolong this, but both of them are too impatient and needy to wait any longer. After a final lick, Kaito takes him as far into him as he can, humming and sucking and bobbing.

Takatora's form shakes as he pants and whines and moans. He begs gripping Kaito's hair tightly, pushing him down as far as he can go. "Kaito...Kaito...Kaito...” He mumbles out, his body no longer the calm composed state it was ever so long ago. Kaito looks up for a moment to catch the sight, as Takatora comes in his mouth. Flushed cheeks and parted lips. Eyes closed ever so slightly, and back arched. Such a powerful figure was at his mercy....Kaito loved it. Maybe loved him.

Swallowing, he'd never get used to the taste; he threw himself back, grabbing at Takatora. ".....I need you..." He grumbled, his hips bucking a few times. He wasn't one to admit something like that, but he wasn't thinking very clearly. Who needed pride at a time like this?

  
"Mm...You’ve earned it..." Takatora chuckles leaning forward, this time no games. All of Kaito's length is taken in those soft delicate lips filling his mouth whole. He comes quicker than he'll ever admit, but they've been at this awhile. Pulling back after wiping his lips clean, Takatora falls next to Kaito, nuzzling his head in his shoulder.

"You can stay tonight." He mumbles. It's less of a can and more of a must. But it's one of those things they never address. "Just leave before or after my Brother does..."

  
Kaito knows it isn't just the fact that his brother is being shielded from such an affair. Takatora isn't ready to admit just what this is. Kaito really isn't either so he's fine with that. A beat rider who hates Yggdrasil fucking the head of a department of Yggdrasil who thinks Beat Riders are a waste of space. It's not a match made in heaven in the slightest. Yet it works. They both need and want each other. Hell they might...No...

  
Closing his eyes, he lets himself doze up. He's absolutely exhausted, and is more than happy to stay the night. Kaito can worry about the implications and complications another night.  
"...Kaito...” Takatora nuzzles, and Kaito is too far asleep to respond. "...I think I might....." He sighss, kissing his neck. "....Ah, what a mess this is..."


End file.
